Foot decorations are known which function as a decorative accessory for the bare foot of a wearer. One type of foot decoration is attached between a wearer's ankle and toe (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 253,437; Des. 253,917; Des. 300,881; and 3,656,244). Another type is attached between the toes of a wearer (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,710).
The foot decoration disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,244 consists of a loop portion adapted to be applied over the toe of a user, a decorative piece between the toe and the user's ankle, and an ankle wrap, in the form of cords or chains attached at one end to the decorative piece, which must be tied or otherwise fastened around the ankle. While the ankle wrap would provide limited adjustability, it is disadvantageous due to the time required to knot or otherwise fasten it. Because the knot is in direct contact with the user's skin, the ankle wrap, when in use, could also result in user discomfort. Besides detracting from the overall appearance of the foot decoration, the knot or other fastening means also inhibits the ankle wrap itself from being decorated with adornments, such as beads and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,881 discloses a foot decoration which includes a plurality of decorative pieces, such as beads or the like. The decorative pieces are attached to the foot decoration by fasteners which are exposed to the wearer's skin and which therefore are likely to cause discomfort to the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,917 discloses a foot ornament having a toe ring which is connected to an ankle strap by another strap. While the ankle strap would provide limited adjustability as a result of its use of a buckle, the use of the buckle is disadvantageous due to the time required to engage and disengage the buckle. Because the buckle is in direct contact with a user's skin, the ankle strap could also result in user discomfort.